Labyrinth: Mazes of my Heart
by ValandMarcelle
Summary: This is what I imagine would happen if there was a second movie. This will hold many different points of views, and there's an ending that... you didn't expect. Written by Val - with plans to be revised/reuploaded.
1. Chapter 1 : Sarah : Calls and Thoughts

Sarah's Diary

He calls to me often, luring me in with that soothing, tempting voice of his. He calls my name, and I can picture him, standing on the balcony where I admitted those fatal words, looking into his glass bubble, staring at me, calling for me to join him.

I don't know if I wish to join him or not. I know he can't control me - I admitted it to his face, the last time we were together on the balcony. "You have no power over me." I can still hear his agonized screams as the staircase collapsed and I ended up back in my room.

Toby has shown no recollection of his kidnapping, nor his thirteen hours with the goblins. He has yet to talk, even though he should be able to. It worries my stepmother ever so much - thankfully, it's keeping her distracted from scolding me. My father is focused on her and Toby as well, and I am left to my own devices, just as I like it.

It gets lonely sometimes, though. Hoggle and the others cannot visit me anymore. I am not sure if it is because he is keeping them away from me, as bait to draw me in, or if they can't manage to work it into their day. I really hope it's because he's keeping them away, though I do not wish them harm.

What if they are coming to harm in his grasp? Often I think it would be best if I join him as he asks. He obviously cares for me, and the castle is no doubt rebuilt and would be a comfortable place to live. It's not like there's anything here for me; no boys interested, no one willing to be friends, not even a little brother to talk to. It's positively depressing.

When he calls, his voice is full of the same remorse and sadness that I find mine is. He misses me, and I miss... I miss the wonderful fantasy land I left when I took Toby home. I do not miss the Goblin King much, though I do find myself thinking about him often. I've started a collection of drawings, piecing them together bit by bit whenever I can remember something. It helps me stay happy, thinking of my secret world of wonderful things beyond imagine.

I have the fairies down, and the worm on the wall, Ambrosious, even Hoggle and his plastic jewels. The fierys are harder - they were always moving, so it was hard to really picture them in the still, 2D form I am required to draw them in. Perhaps if I return to Jareth he can do something about my restriction to the second dimension.

My sketchpad is half-full of Jareth, the Goblin King, and his army of goblins. His face remains partially blank - I cannot capture his look; the conflicting emotions that cross his face, his eyes that always seem so deep. I could get lost in his eyes, but he did not let me see them enough in those few moments we were together.

My favorite picture of him is where he is sitting on the Escher staircase, his body sprawled along the steps. His hand is outstretched towards the viewer of the picture, his glass bubble poised upon his finger tips, a questioning smirk in his eyes. I left his mouth undone, as I always do - I can never get it right. Nothing can capture the lips of such a complicated man.

I wonder what he would say, if he saw my sketchpad. Probably some snarky remark about how much I've missed him. Perhaps I have, but I do not admit it to myself. I'm keeping in denial - would it make me a horrible person, to regret leaving such a terrible creature as him? Of course, I don't really believe he's evil. Just... power-hungry and tricky, possibly even a bit misunderstood.

As I sit here to write this, my thirty-first diary entry - you are my only friend, my one true confidant, you see - he calls to me. It's as if he's right here with me, standing next to my bed, leaning in to whisper into my ear. I can almost feel his presence in the room. I do not doubt it is possible for him to be here with me, but I believe there's something holding him back. Perhaps a sort of boundary?

There I go again with my 'perhaps', my 'it's possible' - I write those words far too often, don't you think?

He's calling me again. What if I'm crazy? What if I'm mentally insane and I dreamed it all but I'm stuck in this fantasy. Would one draw such pictures, if they were only a fantasy? I suppose it's possible, isn't it? Why am I asking? You're not going to answer. You're a book, for goodness sake!

There is a tapping at my window. I must go see what it is...


	2. Chapter 2 : Sarah : A Visitor

I stand and face the window. The rain is pelting the glass, making a wonderful noise in the silence of the night. The occasional crash of thunder is shocking and the flashes of lightening are surprising and leave me feeling electrified. There's an eerie feel to the house - stepmother and Father left with Toby for a day. They should be on their way home from Philadelphia, where they took him to some sort of speech therapist. They didn't even ask if I wanted to go.

I turn my attention to the window. There is nothing to see outside but the faint outlines of the trees that sit outside. They are too far away to be making any noise upon the glass, and I am confused. Where is that mysterious tapping coming from?

I have decided it wasn't from outside, at least not outside my window, when there is a sudden flash of white. I whip around just in time to see it - a snowy owl, one I have drawn many times. Often, it sits upon the shoulder of Jareth, who pets it lovingly.

I peer at the owl, confused at it's appearance. Why would it be out on such a stormy night? I popped open the window, soaking the front of my shirt. My hands slide on the wet sill, and I cling on to the white-painted wood, leaning out. "Why are you here? Isn't it hard to fly on such a crazy night?" I ask it, as if it would answer.

I had come to the conclusion that it was, in fact, just an ordinary owl with no connection to my delusional state of mind when it flew over my head and into my room. I gasp, putting my hands up to protect myself and practically falling out of the open window.

There is a tug at the back of my shirt and an arm wraps around my waist, pulling me back in. I was in no real danger, but it was nice to be saved by...

I whip around, ripping out of the grasp and facing the stranger. I sucked in a breath to scream when I realized who it was.

Hair wet and face ashen, I almost did not recognize him. "J-Jareth?" I gasped, mouth open in an 'o'.

"Say the right words, Sarah." he whispered, eyes flickering around the room nervously. I could see some sort of fear in his eyes, so unfamiliar for his character. "Say the words!" He hissed, more urgently.

I bit my lower lip, my forehead creasing in concern. "What words? I don't want you to take Toby!" I spluttered.

"You have to say the right words, Sarah." he murmured, taking a step towards the window.

I backed against the sill, hands gripping the wooden surface, the edge biting into my lower back.

He took another step and swept me aside easily. He sat upon the sill, one foot out of the window, the other on the wood. He looked at me for a moment, then raised a hand, producing the bubble once more.

"You know the words, Sarah." His feet did not slide at all on the slick surface as he put his other leg out the window and looked at me once more. "You just have to say them."

He tossed the bubble in my direction and jumped.

I grabbed the clear sphere as it came towards me, clenching it in my still wet hands. I could hardly make sense of what had just happened, but through my confusion I made it to the window, just in time to see the owl fade into the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3 : Sarah : The Bubble

Sarah frowned down at the glass orb in her hands. She had tried poising it on her finger tips like Jareth had, but found the task nearly impossible as it always slipped away. She took to cupping it in her palms, looking into it's opaque surface.

She couldn't see much but her hands through the magical material, but occasionally something else would pop into the bubble - a glimpse of Hoggle and the fairies, Fierys dancing around the fire, and once, only once, Jareth's cruel grin. She could not understand the images - they were random and had no connection to each other, really. Besides the fact that they were all things Sarah had spoken to, they were just pictures that happened to follow each other in a glass bubble.

At first, she thought they were things she liked, things she missed, things she loved, even. But that changed when she saw Jareth. She didn't despise him - how could she despise him? She couldn't even hate the annoying Fierys who tried to pull her head off! The man was mentally upset, it wasn't as if he could help it, could he?

She shook the bubble aimlessly, swirling around what appeared to be some sort of thick, white smoke that was frequently on the inside. She was sprawled across her bed, enjoying the silence of the house. Her father and stepmother decided to stay in Philadelphia for another day and the nanny they had hired for her had bailed on them. Once in a while a neighbor would check in, but Sarah didn't care how lonely it was - she preferred being alone with her thoughts, her sketchbook, and the bubble.

She had tried to draw the bubble and it's pictures once. It had been displaying an image of Hoggle who was admiring his plastic costume jewelry in the bright sunlight outside of the gates to the labyrinth. She had grabbed her sketchpad as soon as it had popped up, but she could not capture it. It was as if the bubble's special powers kept her from drawing, her eyes trained on the bubble and thoughts focused on what the pictures mean.

When the pictures faded away her thoughts went back to Jareth and what he had said. "Say the right words, Sarah."

What words? She didn't have any more - she had even checked through her tattered copy of Labyrinth, to see if she was somehow missing something. There was nothing there. What Jareth wanted was something she didn't know of. Or perhaps she did, but she could not place her finger on it.

She kept repeating their meeting in her head, over and over. It never appeared in the bubble, though she wished it would. It could have been easier to see it rather than imagine it.

What had Jareth wanted of her? She couldn't think of anything she would have that he could want, aside from company, but he had all the company he could want! There were goblins and mystical creatures galore roaming about his castle, plus his magical abilities. Couldn't he conjure up some other company than herself? Plain, old Sarah?

For what seemed the hundredth time, she sighed, tossing the glass sphere back and forth from one hand to the other, creasing her brow in frustrated thinking. "What does he want, what does he want?" she muttered, aggravated. Did he always have to speak in riddles and rhymes? She could never get a straight answer out of him when she was in the labyrinth, but she had hoped it would be different now. It appears not to be so.

She sat up and got off of the bed, carefully setting the glass orb on her bureau next to her little music box. She could not resist winding it up and pausing to watch the little glass version of her mother dance.

Often people would tell Sarah that the doll looked like her, but she would politely disagree. It was her mother who had given it to her, and the small figure was as beautiful as she once was.

A faint, sad smile turned up the corners of Sarah's thin lips. She could not believe that her father had replaced her mother with the evil, perfect little blonde witch that was her step mother. It was a completely revolting notion to her.

To make it worse, they had a new baby. Was he just replacing Sarah? Would she be forgotten once she left for good?

Frequently she asked herself that question: who would miss me if I was gone? She couldn't think of one person from the 'real' world that would. Hoggle and Ludo, of course, perhaps Ambrosious and the Fierys – they did have so much fun together… and then, there was Jareth.

Would he miss her? It was a certainty – she could see he harbored some sort of feelings for her. Some compassion, some care that he kept to himself, occasionally making it known to her. If she were to disappear forever, would he find her? Her father wouldn't and Toby wouldn't be able to remember her after a few years. Would the only one to remember her be Jareth?

She shuddered and crawled back to her bed, sliding under the covers to hide from her world.


	4. Chapter 4 : Stepmother : Welcome Home

As we pull into the driveway, I gather my purse and my over-night bag, stepping out of the car as soon as my husband stops it. I make my way up the porch stairs and pause. "Honey, could you bring Toby in for me?" I call and enter the house without waiting for an answer.

I take off my car coat and unwrap the faux fur scarf from around my throat. It's getting chillier outside lately. As I hang them up, I notice the silence of the house.

"Sarah?" I call out, stomping up the stairs in my black and white heels carefully. There is no reply, but the hall light is on and I can make out a strip of light from under her door. "Sarah – we're home. Come out now!" I yell, trying to sound motherly and loving.

There's a few moments of silence and I pound on the door with my fist, then grip the handle. It's unlocked, so I push it open – what mischief has she been into while we were away?

"Sarah – Oh!" she's under a pile of bedding, barely moving. I reach out and pull away the covers. "Sarah, dear, we're home."

"Obviously." She growls, turning her head away from me.

I sit on the stool next to the bureau and force a smile. "Toby has made some progress – he's been able to make out a few words." I say, trying to get her interested. I know she doesn't care for me much, but she likes Toby enough. "Dr. Collvin told us to try associating things with words. Maybe you'd like to help us try that some time. All you have to do is show him something on a flash card and say the word a few times, see if he's interested or if he'll repeat it."

"I know what word association is." She says stiffly, sitting up slightly to glare at me. I honestly do not know why she dislikes me so. I try to be a good mother with her, but she's a teenager. You can hardly get through to them!

"Well, your father and I were shopping a little, and we found you a book you might like…" I murmured, pulling the green leather-bound book from my bag. "It's about fairies – you like those, don't you?"

I couldn't hear what she said next, but it sounded a little like, "Fairies bite people."

"I – I guess I'll just leave it here." I turn around and place the book on top of one she already has sitting on the bureau. My eyes rake over the top of the little desk and I spy her music box sitting next to a little glass ball. I frown and pick it up, holding it out to her.

"Sarah – what's this?" I've never seen it before, but I don't like it. Did it have a purpose? Was it something from her mother? Something she found in the streets?

It was a simple curved glass sphere, apparently dirty with something white on it, yet it was smooth to the touch. Perhaps the white dust was inside of it. I was pondering this when Sarah sat up and threw off the covers angrily.

She stomped over to me and before I had time to think of what to say she had snatched the glass ball away. "Don't _touch _it!" she snapped. "How many times have I told you to _stay out of my room_!"

I got up and snatched up my bag, rushing for the door. She slammed it behind me and I turned, pounding the surface with my palms. "Sarah – Sarah I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you…" it was useless. "Oh Sarah!" I cried in frustration.

I headed for my room as Toby began to cry, hearing the slam of her window opening – though why she would open it on such a windy night I don't know – and the sound of her voice angrily shouting something.

I didn't think much of it, being distracted by Toby and angry with her for shouting at me, but it wasn't something she normally did. When she went missing the next day, I wondered if I could have prevented it from happening.


	5. Chapter 5 : Sarah : I'm Ready

I slam my door and ignore Brandi's yells. Why should I care that she's home? She never appreciates me when she's here – should I like her any more than she likes me?

I crawl back under my covers, still clutching the glass ball. She comes home and barges into my room, insists that I read some stupid fairytale Dad bought for me then demands I help them teach Toby to talk! What if I don't want to read that book? And they're the parents; shouldn't they be the ones to help Toby? I can't be stuck caring for my little brother all my life.

There's an empty longing for an escape in my heart. An escape from this world where a fantasy story is just a story, this world where babies don't turn into goblins and staircases follow the rules of gravity, where a glass bubble is only a paperweight.

I get up and walk the few steps to my window, forcing it open roughly with a loud noise. The glass ball is still in my grasp and I clutch it to my heart as the words fill my head.

I am faced with the same decision as I had to make when I called for Toby to be taken away from me, as well as when I shouted that Jareth has no power over me. I pause at the window, gasping in lung-fulls of the sweet wind that forces into my room.

"I can't do this, I can't do this…" I turn from the window and pace back and forth between my bed and the sill, still holding the cursed sphere in my hands.

"But I have to do this… I mustn't… but I should. There are so many people who love me but they're not here! I want to be with my friends, back where I belong." I whisper, still pacing, Toby's cries drowning my own noise out. "I should say goodbye to Toby before I go – if I go – but would that just hurt him more? It's better he doesn't remember me at all…"

I bite my bottom lip, spinning the ball between my fingertips. "Father will be all right – he's got Brandi and Toby, and Father will take good care of Merlin, I'm sure. I could always come back, or check on them with the bubble, I'm sure Jareth would understand that…"

I try to think back to fun times I had here that would be more enjoyment than the times I had in the Labyrinth. Sure, I was frustrated and confused, but it was the most fun when I think about it – wandering all day through an impossible maze, meeting all these exciting, interesting new creatures. It was an amazing experience and all the days that have passed since I was there I miss being there, in the fun land that I practically belonged in.

Quickly, I grabbed my sketchpad, diary, and scrapbook with all the photos of my mother and father, placing them gently in a bag. I looked sadly at my music box, but I knew I could not take it. Instead, I grabbed a picture of Toby, slipping it into the lining of the scrapbook for safe keeping.

I returned to the window was Toby's cries died down along with the wind.

"Goblin King, Goblin King, take me away from here." I whispered, once, starting out like I had the first time. There was no scrabbling of goblins come to take the baby, no tapping of an owl outside. Just silence.

"I wish you would come and take me away." I squeezed my eyes shut as the wind picked up and the owl flew in.

Jareth's eyes lit up when he saw me, but he did not look at me for long. "Are you sure, Sarah?" he murmured, and reached out a black-gloved hand. I paused, looking at my door for a moment, glancing around the room. Then I tossed up the bubble, grabbed his hand, and caught the bubble with my free hand.

"I am ready."


	6. Chapter 6 : Detec Barlow : A New Case

Detective Jason Barlow is was a sturdy man, built like a barrel and with a look that would make anyone intimidated. He was used to being put on cases of domestic investigations, which included missing children. Most of the missing cases didn't end well, but Barlow always started out with a positive attitude and the fight to bring the kids home – he had a soft spot for children, as he didn't have any.

It was exactly seven seventeen when he got the call. A fifteen-year-old girl named Sarah had gone missing, possibly a kidnapping case, as she was last seen in her room and there was no way she could have sneaked past her parents. He had been eating a bagel at the moment when he answered the phone, but as soon as he got the gist of the situation, the bagel was left on the table and Jason Barlow was in his car, ready to drive down to the station where he was to meet Brandi and Paul, concerned parents of Sarah.

By seven forty-two the three of them were in a secure conference room, proper papers already filled out and filed. Barlow sat across the table from them, hands folded on the surface. They sat for a moment in silence as he looked at the couple, taking in their postures and emotions, how they seemed to feel about the situation, without saying a word. He was the one to break the silence.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hanson," he started, looking first at Paul, then at Brandi. "I'm going to have to ask you a few questions and I need you to answer them as best you can. Will you do that for me?"

Both of them nodded excitedly and he forced a smile. "Alright. When did you last see Sarah?"

"I didn't see her at all last night. I came home from Philadelphia and Brandi told me she was in a bad mood and had already went to bed. I didn't want to wake her."

Jason raised his eyebrows in surprise, looking at Brandi. "That's true?" He asked.

"Yes, that's true. I told him she had already went to bed. I came home and went to talk to her around eight o'clock last night. She got upset at me and ordered me out, and I assumed she went back to bed."

Barlow frowned. "Why did she order you out?"

"Well, I'm her stepmother and she hates it when I'm in her room."

Barlow could not believe that. "There has to be something else." He said, prompting her on.

"No, there's nothing else…nothing I can remember…" A look of confusion crossed her features as she began to doubt herself. "Should there have been something else?" she looked up at Barlow innocently.

"Well, in most cases, the parents might notice an odd behavior from their child before they disappear, unless it's a kidnapping." He explained. "I'm not entirely sure this is a kidnap case yet, and if there's something, even something small, that she did yesterday, it could help me find out. Can you tell me every single thing that went on last night when you went to talk to her?"

Brandi furrowed her brow, obviously thinking hard about it. "Let's see…" she mused. "I went into her room, found her in her bed, under all the sheets. I sat down at her bureau and I told her about Toby's progress with his speech therapy. She replied snarkily, but that's not unusual for her…" she paused.

"What happened next?" Paul prompted gently, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I took the book out that we bought her and I put it on her desk… oh yes, and then I saw she had an interesting new toy and I picked it up and I asked her what it was. Then she got angry and threw me out of the room." Brandi looked up at Barlow with questioning eyes that seemed to ask 'was that enough? Did I do it right?'

Barlow had a look of deep thought upon his face. "A new toy you say…" he murmured. "Could you describe this item in detail for me?"

Brandi nodded quickly. "Oh, yes, it was a peculiar little thing. A little glass ball that was about this big." She cupped her hands into a circular shape, as if the ball were between her palms. "It looked kind of dirty, I think, but it was pretty. Just a little paper weight or maybe a giant marble. I don't know what the kids are into these days." She sighed.

Barlow nodded his head slowly, still thinking. "And she never had this before?"

"No, not that I know of. It was new." Brandi replied.

"Was it in her room this morning?" he asked suddenly.

"No, now that you mention it, I remember it wasn't." Brandi replied, shocked at the discovery. "Does that mean something?"

Barlow sighed slowly, then inhaled deeply through his nose. "It might…" he looked at the table, then up at Paul. "I've seen this type of thing before. Mysterious gifts appear that the child cherishes and after a while the child disappears. Sometimes, the gift disappears with it, along with items of clothing or of importance."

"Yes, Sarah took her scrapbook and her diary with her." Paul said, frowning. "What are you getting at here?"

"I think this might have been a kidnapping." Barlow said quietly and Brandi gasped. "One that Sarah voluntarily went into. Someone has been giving her things, earning her trust, then getting her to go away with them. It's a story I've heard a thousand times, but it's one that can end well if we play our cards right."

Paul had a look of pain upon his face, and it was obvious he was holding back his horror, his fear for his daughter. He made a small choking sound in the back of his throat, then spoke, "I want to bring Sarah home."

Barlow nodded slowly, sadly, looking down on the table. "So do I… so do I…" he said quietly.

Brandi appeared to have lost her voice, but with the terrible news Paul seemed to have gained his. "What do we have to do?"


	7. Chapter 7 : Sarah : The Castle

There wasn't some woosh of wind like the tornado in The Wizard of Oz. My house did not land next to the Labyrinth, and there were no witches flying past on brooms. Jareth simply took my hand, walked me to the window, and we stepped out.

Like last time, the world outside of the house was Jareth's. When I turned back to the window, it was gone, and we were outside the Labyrinth once more. I could see his castle in the distance and the scurry of ant-like goblins as they rebuilt their village that I had destroyed.

I was giddy with excitement, and I raced down the hill towards the entrance to the Labyrinth. This time, Hoggle was not there to greet me, though the fairies were. I stayed away from them, standing a few feet away to watch their blue tinged transparent bodies fly around the ivy that crawled up the walls. I smiled, tempted to pull out my sketchpad and draw them as they were at that moment, but resisting; if I started them, they were sure to come and bite me.

Jareth was at my side in seconds, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and the feelings I had of him when I was last here stirred in my heart. I hated him then, he was my tormentor. Now, he was my way of escape, my door that opened the way to a fantasy land. I forced a gentle smile that he did not return.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. What am I to do with you?" he asked quietly.

I looked back to the fairies. "I don't know." I replied in the same tone. What _was _he to do with me? I demanded to be brought to his castle and he complied. Now that I was here, I didn't even know what I was supposed to do.

"Are you up for a stroll in my labyrinth?" he asked, taking my hand once more and guiding me to the doors that opened the maze. The fairies scattered at his presence; he was the King here, and I his guest. It brought me some sort of diplomatic immunity.

He arced his hand in a sweeping gesture in front of the door, which swung them open on their hinges. They did not creak as they had the last time, but when we stepped through they slammed with the same noise I remembered.

He took me along the path, leading the way. I was perfectly content with letting him show me where to go – he designed the maze, he would obviously know the way. But, which way were we going? I no longer needed to get to the end of the labyrinth, to the castle, and he only needed to think of the castle to pop in. Perhaps he felt like walking today.

"Yes, Sarah, I feel like walking today." He answered as if he had read my thoughts – which, no doubt, he had.

"Where are we headed?" I asked politely, stepping over the branches that seemed to poke out of the base of the wall, their only purpose to trip you.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. Why do you ask questions you know the answer to?" he clucked.

"To see if there would be a different answer than I thought I knew." I replied quickly. He was always scolding me, treating me like a child, which I wasn't. I knew we were going to the castle, I just wanted him to say it.

"You make a good point, my dear. But if there is a different answer out there, could you not just change your own answer? Then, you would have no point in asking the question."

He paused, letting his words sink in. "You are full of confusing wisdom, Goblin King." I said softly, and he gave my hand a squeeze. He stopped walking and turned to face me, dropping my hand.

"You need not call me Goblin King." He replied with the same tone I had adopted. I studied him for a moment, looking from his strange attire to his interesting eyes.

"What would one call you, then, if not Goblin King?" I asked innocently, trapped by his gaze.

He looked away and spun around, resuming his walk once more. I trotted along at a steady pace, coming to walk beside him. He had not picked up my hand again, but he continued with his scolding tone that he had had before.

"Oh Sarah, there you go again, asking questions that you already know the answer to."

I frowned. "Once more you talk to me as if I am a child, Jareth." I reply, laughing lightly. He does not speak again as we continue to walk, and my frown turns into a scowl.

The crumbling walls covered with ivy slowly turn into bricks of sandstone, a beautiful beige color. The concrete floor fades away into tiles of the same sandstone and I admire the way the sunlight makes this part of the maze look, bright and airy and quaint. I can't help but to smile again.

"You like this part of my labyrinth, do you not, Sarah?" he asks as we near the middle.

"Oh, yes, I do, ever so much." I reply. I notice how my speech is far from what I use at home. It is as if, here, I turn into a medieval fantasy Princess of sorts.

He smiles down at me. "I am glad to hear that. You can spend your days here, whenever you like." He says, gripping my hand once more. "You can spend your days wherever you would like – but not outside of my kingdom, my labyrinth." He warns, his voice hardening slightly.

I nod ecstatically. "Oh, of course. I do love it here." I sigh and I see a faint smile play up the corners of his lips. He enjoys my presence in his kingdom, no doubt.

"Sarah, do you wish to see my castle?" he asks suddenly. We pass into a part of the labyrinth I haven't seen before, one that is darker and has ivy crawling up the sandstone walls in thick patches. I must have gone the other way the last time.

"Yes, please. I am getting quite tired." I reply innocently. The soles of my feet are beginning to hurt from stumbling along on the uneven path. Without a word, he picks me up gently, placing one arm under my back and the other under my knees. I wrap my arms around his neck without thinking, and there's a sudden rush of wind.

Within seconds, we're in what I assume to be the castle garden. It's full of lush bushes and wonderful, tropical flowers that brighten up the space with lively colors. "It's gorgeous…" I whisper.

He sets me down and takes my hand, leading me up a wide staircase to the front doors of the large, gray stone castle. It is quite medieval with an imposing, ominous look about it, but it has a dark beauty to it, brightened by the flowers of the garden.

Inside it is dim, the chandelier overhead remaining unlit. We walk along the entry hall, passing many doors to rooms he does not mention, and make it to what I suppose to be the throne room. It is a circular room with a throne in the center, and shelves lining the walls. On either side there is a staircase that leads to a balcony that circles the room, and the top dome has a skylight.

He squeezes my hand gently and leads me around the room, explaining that the collections of books are his personal favorites, and that the stairs lead to his study, his observatory, and various bedrooms. He pauses at the throne, a massive stone thing with a high back. Jewels are set into the arm and head rests along with engraved words in a language I can't comprehend.

"This is the throne. Sarah," he stood in front of me, blocking it from view. I looked down at my toes and he put two fingers under my chin, lifting my face so that I was forced to stare into his eyes.

His dark blue eyes were captivating and paralyzing; they sent shivers down my spine and struck fear in my heart, though I do not know why. Perhaps it is just his look of power that scares me.

"Sarah, do not touch the throne." He says sternly and I blink.

"Yes, of course, Jareth." I reply. He lets go of me, and I back up a step. "W-Where is my room?" I ask, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. There's something he's not telling me about the throne, and it's scaring me more than his eyes. I will never touch that block of stone.

He smiles gently, probably sensing the fear he caused to arise. "Up the staircase, to the right, there are three doors. The first leads to your room and the second is a study you may use. The third is my personal study." He says, motioning to a door I can see if I stand on my tiptoes and look up at the balcony.

He takes my hand once more, and leads me up the nearest staircase and down the hall to my room. He does not touch the door, merely waves his left hand and the door swings open silently. "I will leave you to explore your rooms and the castle." He says, turning away slightly to leave. "But remember, Sarah, do not leave the labyrinth."

I blink once and he is gone, in his place the glass ball, which rolls gently into my foot and I stoop to pick it up. He needn't worry about me so; I would not do anything he told me not to do. It would be a dangerous task fit for a fool.


	8. Chapter 8 : Sarah : A Long Day

I don't remember falling asleep, but I woke up under the covers of the bed in my room. It was a comfortable bed – soft, downy pillows and a memory foam mattress. The comforter was white with gold embroidery of swirling flowers covering it. I ran my hand over the fabric lightly before getting up.

I was in the clothes I had been wearing the night before, which were now rumpled and slightly dusty from the walk to the castle. I frowned, looking around the room for a change of clothes. There was a chest next to the bed, and I walked over to it, pulling open the drawers.

In the first drawer were underclothes and socks; in the second was an assortment of carefully folded dresses of every color. I gasped – they were beautiful, silken things that were embroidered with the same golden thread as the comforter was.

Slowly I opened the third drawer, to see clothes exactly like my ones at home. White blouses and multicolored vests, a few pairs of light-wash jeans. I pulled out a pair of jeans that seemed to be an exact copy of my favorite ones from home, and a white blouse. I grabbed clean underclothes and held the pile of fabric in my hand.

I scanned the room for another door. The one on the right side lead to my study, I knew. There was one on the left that I had not opened. Gently, I knocked on the white wooden surface, then opened the door a crack. It was a bathroom, covered with white and pink marble, a beautiful stone. I set my clothes on the counter and stepped into the shower, taking a quick rinse off.

I found towels under the sink and dried off, then changed into my selection of clothing. I pulled on the jeans and slipped into the blouse, buttoning it halfway lazily. I would finish it later.

I walked out to the balcony and looked up at the sky light. It looked like early morning, and I wondered if Jareth would be awake.

I returned to my room and grabbed the glass ball, turning it in my hands. "Show me Jareth." I whispered to it, hoping it would do as I ask.

The white smoke swirled and I could see Jareth, lounging on a bed identical to mine. He looked right at me, and said, "You don't have to use the glass."

I whipped around – there he was, lying on my bed, staring at me intently.

"How else will I find you?" I snapped, hiding the glass behind my back.

"Just call for me. I'll always hear you." He replied. Suddenly, he was gone. I only had time to turn around and put the glass down before he called to me from downstairs. As I skipped down the steps, I buttoned the blouse higher, all the way up to my neck. I decided a change of fashion would be good, considering I had such a big change of scenery lately.

He was lounging on his throne when I found him, tossing an apple back and forth between his hands, only it kept changing. First it was the apple, then it hit his left hand and turned into the glass ball, changing to the apple once again when it hit his right hand. He kept this pattern up until he saw me in the ball's reflection. "Good morning, Sarah. Are you hungry?" he greeted me kindly.

I nodded, smiling. "Yes, I could use a bit of breakfast." I reply.

He leaves his throne and grasps my hand again. I bite my lower lip gently, resisting the urge to pull away. I'm still not used to his kindness. Why did he enjoy my company?

He lead me along the entrance again, stopping at a door on his left and opening it. There was a large mahogany table with twelve chairs on each side. He pulled the chair at the head of the table out and allowed me to sit, taking the seat across from me. It seemed like we were so far away, yet I could hear him easily when he appeared to be whispering.

"What would you like to eat, my dear?" he murmured as a place setting appeared at our spots and he fiddled with the fork. I shrugged, looking down at the plate, a white porcelain dish with a dark black circle traveling the edge.

"I do not know. What can you offer me?" I ask slowly.

"Anything." He replies immediately. "Anything your heart desires, I will give you."

For some stupid reason, I blush at that comment. "I would just like some toast. Please." I say softly, still looking down at the plate.

"As you wish." He replies, and snaps his fingers.

Two short, female goblins enter and avoid eye contact, placing covered dish after covered dish upon the table. The last dish is placed upon my plate, a simple piece of golden brown toast with a pad of butter next to it. They go back along the table, gently taking the covers off of the dishes and stacking them in little piles that they carry with ease. Then the goblins give a little curtsy and pause, waiting for instruction.

"Leave us." Jareth waves them away and I watch them go, their odd little bodies seeming hunched in dejection.

I look at the spread upon the table. It seems like an endless buffet; there are bowls of fruits I can't name, platters of cooked meat, and trays of scones, toast, and pancakes. I could taste every single piece of food on the table and not make a dent in their quantities.

Jareth grins at me from across the table, looking more normal than I have ever seen him. For a moment, I forget that he is a goblin king; in my mind, he's another teenage boy, excited by the large amount of food, grinning at me foolishly. I beam back and take a bite of toast.

It's a wonderful breakfast with each of us laughing over how much food there is and how good it tastes. We're cracking silly jokes and giggling idiotically – I have never seen this side of the Goblin King, but I like it.

As soon as the meal is over, though, it seems his spell is broken. His mysterious façade returns and his mood is back to serious and controlling. I ask to be excused to take a walk and he does not answer, so I get up and leave, heading back towards the middle of the labyrinth.

I don't know what path I'm taking, or how I'm going to get back, but I need to think.

I find myself in the center of the labyrinth, only a few feet from the creature with the bird hat, who is sleeping once again. I slump to the ground, sitting cross-legged.

I don't know what to think, how to feel, but I wish someone would tell me. It's so complicated; I miss Toby, but not enough to go home. I feel odd here, but I fit in, don't I? I enjoy being with Jareth when he's happy and laughing, and he's an interesting man. Who can blame me for wanting to stay but myself? I make myself feel guilty just thinking of it, but I don't want to be!

There's a cough behind me and I turn, looking around. The creature continues to sleep and there's no one else here but… then I spot him.

"Hoggle?" I cry, and a wrinkled little head pops out from behind a nearby bush. "Oh, Hoggle, it's you!"

I run towards him and pull him into a quick hug, letting go and look at him with a grin. He frowns, making a waving off motion with his hand and growling slightly.

"Hoggle don't want no hugs, Hoggle came to warn you." He says, avoiding eye contact with me and backing away a few steps.

I sit on my knees, and copy his frown, confused. "Warn me? About what?" I ask, suspicious.

"A-about Jareth." He says nervously and glances around as if someone would hear us.

My frown deepens. "You don't know what you're saying, Hoggle. Jareth's very sweet, when you get to know him." I insist, though deep down I know he may be right. How can I trust Jareth? I've only known him a few days.

Hoggle grumbles something and makes a waving motion with his hand again. "Believe what you want." He waddles off and I don't follow him. He's not the best company when he's in a good mood, so I know that now is the time to leave him alone.

I sigh and stand up, walking a little ways back towards the castle before I'm hopelessly lost again. Thought it's a fun game to play when you know you'll be saved from the maze, I'm getting tired of walking again. "Jareth!" I call, loudly.

He's there in seconds and I can't help but wonder how he does it, but I shake off the thought.

"Sarah. You are ready to return to the castle?" he asks, taking my hand once more.

I look off into the direction I came from, knowing Hoggle must be near there, and shake my head no, clearing away the thoughts he planted. "Of course, I'm ready." I force out my words, then a charming smile.

He smiles back and we're in the castle in seconds, standing in the doorway outside of my study. He ushers me inside, and I take a look around.

It's full of bookshelves as well, made of the same mahogany wood as the desk is made out of. There's a bay window and a comfortable chair, also a few sketchpads and pencils on the desktop. I could spend hours in this room, sketching and writing and reading, if I wanted.

Suddenly, I can't see. There is the light pressure of two hands over my eyes and I suck in a breath.

"I have a… present for you." Jareth whispers into my ear and I can't help but grin.

"What is it?" I ask, excited.

"Close your eyes…" he removes his hands but I keep my eyes squeezed shut. "Hold out your arms." I comply, and he moves them into a position. Both of my arms are held out, palms up, elbows bent. I grin, waiting for whatever he has to show me.

Something heavy is placed in my arms and I wonder what it is. I can feel the soft cloth it's wrapped in, and I try to guess what it is. A dress? A coat? Something to wear?

I can feel Jareth's hands steadying my own, so I know the package is something precious. "Can I open my eyes?" I ask.

"Yes." He replies, and I look down to the item in my arms, gasping.

There in my arms is a child, a young child. It can't be more than a month or two old, it's so small. I pull away from Jareth, cradling it close to me. "What is the meaning of this?" I snap quietly, so as not to wake the baby.

"Where did you get the baby?" He sighs guiltily but does not reply. "Did you steal this baby? Jareth, that's terrible!" I gasp.

He shakes his head quickly. "No – no, of course not. I don't steal children." He said, as if that answered everything.

I tapped my foot on the floor and gave him a stern look. He caved. "The mother was your age, and she didn't want it. She called for it to be taken away from her, and I had to comply. It is old magic, Sarah, I cannot go against the rules of old magic." He said softly and took a step towards me.

I didn't move away as he placed a hand on my lower back, gently placing his other hand atop the baby's head. The child stirred slightly, and I made a soft hushing sound, then looked up at the goblin king once more.

"How could she not want the baby?" I ask, horrified. "What am I supposed to do with it? Surely if she was too young to raise it, I am."

He sighed, rubbing my back lightly. "I don't know. Surely I cannot take care of it." He replied remorsefully. "Though, if you don't want it, I could use another goblin child…" he trailed off.

I stepped away from him, holding the child close. "No, I'll take care of it."

He smiled grimly and took as seat at the desk. I headed for the bay window seat, sitting down and gently rocking the baby. I was only fifteen – how could I care for such an object?

A sudden idea popped into my head, the thought to tell the baby a story. I smiled slightly, remember the tales my mother used to tell me when I was young. They helped me go to sleep most nights. I suppose the child is too young to listen, really, but I want to tell the story either way. It means something to me.

"Once upon a time," I begin in a whisper, craning my neck to look down upon the child. I told it the story of sleeping beauty in great detail. When I was younger it was my favorite story to listen to, and I would often reenact it the next day. I loved the idea of a girl under a spell waking only to the kiss of a prince. It was a fantasy, of course I loved it!

I finished my story and closed my eyes, a faint smile playing my lips. I thought only of the story, wishing to stay away from the thoughts of the baby. It was my first day here, and already I was burdened with a child? It was quite unbelievable – but that's all just a part of keeping the fantasy alive, isn't it?

I opened my eyes to see Jareth smiling at me. Since when did he have a soft spot for fairy tales?


	9. Chapter 9 : Merlin : Run for Cover

The old sheepdog trotted up the porch steps and hesitated at the door. He was not supposed to come inside the house, normally, though Sarah brought him in anyway. He looked through the open door and let out a mournful howl. It was a howl come from losing his master – when a dog loses his master, a dog loses his sense of direction. Where was it to go, if the master was not there to tell them?

The young woman looked up from the kitchen table, spying the dog in the doorway. She sighed and gave him a teary smile. "Well, come on." She called, waving him in. Merlin did not trust Brandi much, but he was not going to give up an opportunity to enter the house.

He stepped inside and padded gently towards her, sniffing around the kitchen table and under the chairs. He was looking for Sarah, of course, but could not find her. He gave up, slumping down by Brandi's chair with a sigh that only a dog could make.

"Cheer up, Merlin, we'll find her." Brandi sniffed, giving the dog a pat on the head.

Merlin lifted his head, licking Brandi's hand. He glanced around the kitchen with sad, gray eyes, spotting Paul who was slouched against the sink, deep in thought. He was so concentrated on Paul, he didn't notice Brandi withdraw her hand and wipe away the dog slobber.

"He shouldn't be in the house." Paul said quietly, not looking up from the floor. Merlin studied him, knowing he had made a sound that he could not comprehend, but knowing the sound was important.

Brandi frowned. "He was – is – Sarah's. Can't we make an exception? Sarah would want him in the house."

Paul scowled at the linoleum pattern sternly. "You don't know what Sarah would have wanted." He said grouchily, looking up at her with anger in his eyes.

Brandi was shocked. "I do, too know –" she began, her voice squeaking in defense.

"No, you don't! You don't know what it's like to be a parent who's lost a child! You couldn't stand Sarah until she went missing – you're probably glad to be rid of her!" he exploded, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

Brandi's face paled. "I can't believe you said that!" she was indignant and hurt. "Don't take this out on me." She whispered. "You're right, I don't know how it feels to lose my child. But I do know how it feels to lose someone I care for. I care for Sarah as much as you do, and you know it!" her voice rose to a yell and Merlin slunk away from her, heading for the front door. He didn't like when people were mad.

"I am not taking this out on you!" Paul hollered, slamming his fist against the counter. Merlin took that as his cue to run, and shot through the doggy door and straight into the garage. Even from there, he could hear the couple's angry shouts and the baby's frantic cries. There was a tension in the air, with Sarah gone, and somewhere in his canine mind he wished for her to come home.


	10. Chapter 10 : Sarah : Evanescence

"Sa-ara-ah!" his low moan caused me to pick my head up and search the room frantically.

"Ludo?" I cried, glancing at the baby, then the door. I had been up half the night tending to the child, but I was sure I had hear Ludo calling for me. It couldn't have been just a dream. I got up and pulled on a pair of green, silk slippers, shrugging on a robe of the same color material before I reached the door and dragged it open.

I popped my head into the hallway. The golden morning light was warming the cold dome and flooding the place with light. I crept towards the staircase, taking careful looks around. Surely Jareth wouldn't like me to be venturing out alone in his castle – it was quite big, and I could get lost easily. Though fear tempted to drag me back to bed, I padded down the stairs and to the grand entrance hallway, softly calling, "Ludo? Ludo?" over and over.

I got to the front door and paused, then looked behind me. The hall was clear, so I took hold of the large brass doorknob and heaved. It was a heavy door, but somehow I managed to open it.

There was Ludo, standing on the stairs with one foot in a shrub and the other occupying half the step. "Ludo!" I cried, and he looked down at me. I ran over to give him a quick hug, but pulled away quickly. He smelled almost as bad as the Bog of Eternal Stench!

"Ludo, where have you been staying? You stink!" I cried, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"Smell ba-a-ad." He said slowly and I laughed.

"Yes, you smell ba-a-ad!" I copied his tone.

He looked at his feet guiltily. "Ludo stay with Ambrosius. Ambrosius frie-e-end."

I smiled up at him. "Ludo, it's nice to see you!" I took a quick glance around at the slowly lighting yard, noting how early it was by the sun's position. "Ludo, I can't talk right now - can I visit you later?" I asked gently, careful to tiptoe around his feelings.

He nodded his large head and slouched off into the labyrinth once more. He really was a sweet creature, and nice to be around. I turned, looking up at the castle before heading back in.

I spotted Jareth in a balcony window and waved. He looked… concentrated on his thoughts, and stared at me oddly. I shrugged and headed inside, entering my room without spotting Jareth again.

When I pushed into the room, I was met by an unhappy female goblin who had the baby in her arms. She was growling some lullaby to it, and the child looked content. She stopped when she saw me, and it began to scream.

I covered my ears and she winced at the sound. "Take baby!" she yelled above the noise, holding out the child to me. I reluctantly took it in my arms, rocking in gently.

"She likes lullaby!" the goblin shouted above the baby's screams. She then proceeded to push past me and make her way towards the kitchens, leaving me with the child.

Frantically I began to sing the only lullaby I knew. "Hush little baby, don't say a word, papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird…" I tried to remember the next lines and ended up filling in my own verses.

I looked down upon the small, angelic face, no longer contorted with raging screams. She had dark brown eyes and wisps of honey colored hair. Her cheeks were rosy and plump and her small lips formed a somewhat contented smile.

"Hush little baby, don't you scream, papa's gonna buy you a nice ice cream…" I sang softly, my arms falling into the rhythm of rocking her. Her small eyes closed and her breathing began to even, but I wasn't sure she was asleep. I took small, slow steps towards the cradle, still whispering the song.

Gently I laid her down, rocking the cradle by pushing its curved feet lightly with my own foot. "Hush little baby, don't you cry, papa's gonna sing you a lullaby…" I stopped singing and heaved a soft sigh of relief – she wasn't crying anymore, she was sleeping.

"Who's this father you mention?" A teasing voice behind me made me jump. Jareth leaned against the bedframe leisurely. His gray eyes sparkled, but I did not detect any humor in his voice. He was genuinely interested in my response, or so it seemed.

"I don't know." I whispered, taking a few steps towards him. "It's just a song. I guess… I guess the whole song is a lie when I sing it to her. There is no papa to do what I'm singing about…" My own answer surprised me. It really could be considered a lie, couldn't it? I frowned, thinking about it. It was kind of unfair how it all played out.

Jareth stretched out a hand and lifted my chin. "Do not frown so much. It's very unbecoming." He said, then stepped closer. We were standing pretty close, and it worried me.

I didn't trust Jareth enough for him to be so near to me. I took a step backwards, then quickly sidestepped him and headed for the door, calling over my shoulder, "Whoever's last to breakfast is a rotten egg!" It was childish, I knew, but I didn't want to just leave without a word.

I turned to exit the room and race down the stairs, bursting into the dining room and taking a seat. Then I noticed he was sitting right across from me, a smug grin playing across his lips.

"That's not fair!" I cried, frowning. I had forgotten he could pop in wherever he wanted to be with merely a thought to guide him.

"You say that so often I wonder what your basis for comparison is..?" Jareth questioned tauntingly.

I smirked back. "Repeating ourselves, aren't we, Jareth?" I teased. "You know, I've always wondered why you gave me the chance to enter the labyrinth…" I said slowly, no longer teasing. I honestly wanted to know.

I stood to travel closer to the center of the table with my plate, piling it with small sausages and a few bits of French toast. I glanced at Jareth and found his eyes watching my every move.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." He used that scolding tone once more. He got up and began placing a few things on his own plate delicately. "You were an interesting creature. I wanted a closer look at you."

I set my plate down and pretended to be offended. "I was an interesting creature? Am I no longer a creation that interests you?" I teased.

Jareth set his plate down as well and took a few steps forward, grasping my hand in his own. His hand was cold and smooth and held my hand tightly as if keeping me from vanishing away somehow.

Though I was slightly confused, I did not pull away, but looked up into his icy blue eyes. They seemed to always be changing color on me – were they not hazel before?

"You will always interest me, my dear…" he murmured, lifting my hand to press his lips against my knuckles.

His actions caused me to doubt my feelings for him. I did not hate him as I once had, yet I did not feel for him as a friend. There was something else I couldn't place my finger on.

As I pondered my feelings, his other hand gripped my waist and he gently pulled me in. My mind screamed for me to pull away, raging and asking myself what I was doing; my body ignored my mind.

My heart pounded in my chest as he let go of my hand, placing both of his on my waist. We were hardly a few inches apart. I imagined I could almost hear his heartbeat, though I couldn't really. It just made the situation seem more intimate, more like a story I would read.

He guided me closer, and I was almost touching him. I kept looking up into his eyes, wondering what he would do next, when the inevitable happened: he kissed me. When his lips connected with mine, I felt a jolt of electricity. I had never kissed anyone like this before, and it was energizing.

Our lips moved together, his kiss slightly abrasive but I liked it. It seemed like forever before we broke away, separating ourselves with one inch. His hands remained on my hips, though and he did not let go; he was not finished.

His breathing was staggered and forced, my own the same. We had just kissed – and I kind of liked it. What was I saying? This man held my brother captive for thirteen hours! But only because I asked him to… he had meant no harm, really.

Before I could keep thinking, he pulled me in again and our lips met. There was barely any space between us, and he pressed closer. He clutched me to him and I allowed him to. Within seconds we were no longer in the in the dining hall, but instead in a bedroom much like my own.

I broke away and he gently pushed me against the bed, crawling over top of me. He bent his neck to continue the kiss, but pulled away faster this time. He lips traveled my skin, working down my neck to my collarbone where he stopped.

His hands moved to the neckline of my nightgown and popped a few buttons open. I did not move for a moment, getting a grip on all that was happening. It was really happening…

I reached up a hand to tentatively tug at the collar of his shirt, but stopped. The faint sound of a baby wailing pulled me back into reality and I moaned. "The baby…" I trailed off.

"Someone can tend to it…" he murmured, fingers playing with another button.

"We can't do this – we don't want another child on our hands…" I tried to treat it like a joke, but I couldn't, really. This was pretty serious business and I was only 15 – I had no place dealing in such affairs and he knew it.

Jareth laughed lightly as color tinged his cheeks and I realized I had never seen him embarrassed nor nervous before. He got up and stood next to the bed, offering a hand to help me up. I accepted his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

Standing, we looked at each other awkwardly for a moment. His eyes traveled my gown, staring pointedly at how far my dress was unbuttoned. It was my turn to blush as I quickly moved my hands to fix my clothing.

He sighed at the same time I did and we laughed together. I heard the baby wail again and frowned. "I had better go check on her…" I trailed off and he grabbed my arm without a second's hesitation.

We were in my room, a few feet away from the baby's cradle. He took a seat on my bed and I went to pick up the baby. She was hungry, but I couldn't off her the nutrition she would expect from a mother. I simply rocked her in my arms and took a seat next to Jareth.

"She's hungry." I stated, making my voice soothing so as to keep the baby calm.

He frowned. "I am not one who would know what to feed a child." He muttered and I laughed lightly.

"Neither am I, but I'll have to manage." I replied, looking down at the baby. "Isn't she pretty?" I commented absently.

He shrugged. "I suppose. What do you call her?" he asked and I was surprised. I knew babies didn't come with their own names - parents had to pick them out of course. But I was not her parent – who was I to name her?

"Evanescence." I came up with the prettiest name I could think of. It wasn't really a name, but a word, meaning a fading away or vanishing, but I liked the sound of it. "Her name is Evanescence."

Jareth nodded, almost wisely. "Ah, a beautiful name…" he murmured. "She seems a bit testy, though. Perhaps we had better take her to the kitchen, and see what we can fix up for her to consume?"

He did not grab my arm to pop me into the kitchen, merely got up and walked to the door. I suppose maybe transporting both me and the baby would be difficult.

One of the female goblins fixed up a nasty looking concoction that the baby loved. She had poured warm milk and sugar into a bottle, and then mixed in mashed up peaches and nectarines. I honestly don't know what was up with the strange ingredients, but if it stopped Evanescence's screaming, I was down with it.

I spent the rest of the day caring for the baby and sketching whenever I had the chance. The book I brought from home was soon filled with rough sketches of my rooms, the baby, and, of course, Jareth. I always made sure to hide away such drawings when he came in to check on me, but I think he knows anyway. For some stupid reason, I'm embarrassed by them. Should I be?

Evanescence's sweet face reminded me of when Toby was that little; he had grown up so fast. I kind of missed the little guy – he was my brother, and, no matter how much I denied it out loud, I really did love him on the inside.

Thinking of Toby caused my thoughts to shift to Brandi and my dad. She was probably home, rejoicing over the fact that she didn't have to deal with me while she forced Dad to go find another slave to take care of the son she barely looked at. I could picture it in my mind, even! Poor Toby…

The thoughts of home and my family started to drag my feelings down. I wasn't particularly hungry, so I skipped dinner. It was a bad choice – without Jareth and good food to distract me, I was trapped in the labyrinth of my thoughts.

Every way I looked at something would lead to a dead end and I was forced to go back and choose another way to look at the situation. The path kept changing and it was worse than being stuck in the real labyrinth. The physical labyrinth could only wear you out and it ended eventually; the mazes of my mind and heart were mental and I could never escape them.

Eventually I just curled up in bed, worrying about my family and scolding myself for being so weak at the same time. During all of this, thoughts of Jareth and our morning kept creeping in on me; I didn't even want to think about them at the moment. Throw in Hoggle's warning, and it was all just so complicated!

Curled over on my side, staring blankly at the wall, I cried into the side of my pillow. That was how he found me, looking small and pitiful, bawling my eyes out for apparently no reason.

Awkwardly he sat beside me and folded his hands. "I could show you your home." He suggested quietly, twirling the bubble on the tips of his fingers like I had seen him do so many times. It almost taunted me, the idea that my family was so close to me yet so far.

I sat up and moved closer, leaning against his shoulder to get a better look at the glass.

It was like a small television; I watched my family move through their day like a reality show. Lazy little Brandi sat at the table and moped, while Dad seemed angry about something – probably couldn't find a maid to replace me. Toby just played with toys all day – including Lancelot, might I mention. Maybe it reminded him of me… probably not.

Merlin was the only one who truly seemed to miss me, and he was a dog! He spent his day slinking around the house and nosing around in the garage. At least Brandi let him inside – it was raining pretty heavily.

The glass wasn't done showing me everything, though. Glimpses of my room appeared and I could not restrain a gasp; someone had been messing around in it, moving my things and trashing the place. My music box was toppled over, and a few of the stuffed animals on my shelf were missing. Most likely, Brandi gave my toys to Toby, though I didn't see him with them. She probably knocked over the box out of spite of my mother.

I was entranced by the glass, and I could not stop looking at it. It took me through my route to the park, and I got an overhead view. It was pretty empty and nothing really changed about it, except there were a few footprints in the mud near the woods.

I squinted to make them out, but I couldn't tell much from them. They looked like women's boots, but the rain could have messed them up anyway.

I looked up at Jareth, as I didn't think there was anything more, just in time to catch the picture changing out of the corner of my eye. I turned my focus back to the bubble and saw something that confused me – Jareth and I, laughing together as we took a moonlight stroll through what appeared to be the castle gardens. I turned to Jareth, asking with my eyes as he popped the bubble and it vanished.

"The glass shows you what you want, Sarah." He murmured, looking into my eyes.

He leaned in as I was captured once more by his gaze. He pressed his lips against mine quickly, and pulled away, standing up. He offered a hand to me with a grin.

"Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?" he asked, a gleam of mischief in his eyes. I grinned right back and grabbed his hand.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long! I was writing for a contest and I got distracted from finishing the chapter. If you would like to read my contest entry, you can find it at: .comstories/4e4dc2672447984304040460 If not, wait another few days for the next chapter! :) Thanks for reading! ~Val


	11. Chapter 11 : Detec Barlow : Tracks

Shiny black men's dress shoes sunk into the mud, coming out dirty and sticky. He made loud, squelching sounds with every step, wincing at the noise. Jason Barlow liked sneak attacks and if there was one element that didn't help a sneak attack it was mud.

He made his way across the park slowly, the mud sucking his feet into the ground and wetting the edges of his once-clean pants. He clenched a durable black flashlight in his hand, sweeping the beam across the wet ground, looking for clues, tracks, a shred of fabric – anything.

It was ironic how the next few events played out. If Detective Barlow hadn't slipped in the mud, landing flat on his wide stomach before he could catch himself, he would have never found the tracks. Funny old world, isn't it?

His managed to stop from face-planting into the dirty, brown, clay-like substance that he despised so much. His jaw barely touched the ground and his nose pointed towards the small footprints in front of him. He let out a groan, then a gasp as his eyes widened in realization – tracks!

He got up, slipping on the tracks and erasing a few. He cursed himself in his mind, careful to step around the tracks this time. He pulled a camera out of his front pocket, snapping a few pictures from multiple angles. He would come back to measure them – the tracks were pretty fresh. She could still be in the woods, just waiting to be found.

He took off at a sprint.


	12. Chapter 12 : Sarh : Dancing

We raced through the castle, hand in hand, turning countless corners and taking random short cuts. The grins were never wiped off our faces, our happiness was never ending. Finally we came to a back door and I let go of Jareth's hand, leaning against the slightly warped wood that was our way out.

He put his hands on either side of me but did not touch me, leaning in so that his forehead almost met mine. He was almost teasing me, the way he would not allow himself contact with my body. I bit my lower lip gently, smiling with my eyes, silently egging him on.

He caught the look in my eyes and placed his hands on my waist, stepping in closer and pinning me against the door. Suddenly, I was scared. What did I really want of him? Did I really want to continue what we had started that morning?

Without thinking, I spun around and pushed against the door. It swung open silently on its hinges and I bounded down three steps to the outside, a cool breeze hitting my warm face and calming me. I put a hand to my temple and closed my eyes, letting the wind erase my thoughts.

When I opened my eyes, he was in front of me. His spiked white hair blew softly in the breeze, and there seemed to be some sort of glowing quality about it. I could make out every detail of him in the dark garden without any means of lights at all.

"Do you not like me, Sarah?" He asked crisply. His voice was back to that tone which scared me, the one he used when I was in the labyrinth. He sounded cold and calculating, not caring and laughing like the Jareth I knew and loved.

"O-of course I like you, Jareth." I whispered, startled. What was he getting at?

"Do my actions not please you?" He blinked.

I furrowed my brow, confused at his questions. I decided to be safe.

"I love all your actions…" I murmured. He stood still as I came closer, so close that I could hear him breathe, see his chest rise and fall with every inhale and exhale.

"Do you fear me, Sarah?"

The last question confused me to no end. Did I fear him? At times like these, yes. Other times, not really… Did he want me to fear him? Was that expected of me? "I… I don't know."

He nodded as if that said everything and grabbed my hand. Without further words, we walked the garden in silence, weaving through rose bushes and avoiding pesky fairies. The garden was like a miniature labyrinth in itself, with paths that changed almost as much.

Against the cobblestone, my soft sneakers made a short scuffling while Jareth's long stride and heavy boots kept a beat. It was almost a harmony with the rustle of the wind and the sound of the ever-changing labyrinth so close to us.

I looked up at him while we walked, focused on his expression. He stared straight ahead, almost as if ignoring me. Thankfully, he wasn't entirely forgetting me, though I was forgetting myself. My toes hit an uneven stone in the walkway and I fell forward, landing in a rose bush.

He knelt down at my side, concern flooding his expressions. "Sarah – are you alright?" he asked, reaching out a hand to help me up.

"I'm fine!" I insisted. I laughed lightly and grabbed his hand, allowing him to tug gently. I was almost back on my feet when I grinned, a sudden idea popping into my head. Catching him off-guard, I pulled on his hand and brought him down to the rose bush.

He crouched overtop of me on all fours, slightly confused and maybe a bit angry. "What did you do that for?" he demanded.

"Oh, no reason…" I said in an offhand manner. "Is it hot in here?" I reached up a hand to pop open half of the buttons of my blouse. His eyes widened slightly as he realized what I was getting at. He grabbed my wrists and leaned in to kiss me.

We crawled back into the recesses of the bush, the garden labyrinth hiding us away.

7,.7,.7,.7,.

"Damn…" I tilted my head to look at Jareth.

We were lying on our backs, only a few inches away from each other, our chests rising and falling at the same pace. He laughed and I sat up slightly, shaking mulch and rose petals out of my hair, then slipping my blouse back on. Before I turned around, he was dressed. I rolled my eyes – there he went, cheating with magic again.

I pulled on the rest of my outfit and got out of the dirt, wriggling slightly just to tease him. He reached up to hit my bottom, and I slapped him away, laughing. He got up after me and we stood, half concealed behind the rose bush. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, and I leaned my head back against his chest. We just stood there, enjoying each other for a few moments.

"I suppose we should be getting back…" I murmured and he sighed, placing his chin on top of my head and grasping me tighter. "Mmm…" I let him rock me gently back and forth, and we swayed in the wind together. I could feel his heart pounding, and his hands traveled down my abdomen slowly.

He let go of my waist with one hand to produce one of his infamous glass globes for me. He held it in front of me and twirled it on the pads of his fingers. Gently, he tossed it up in the air and let it float there on its own as he turned me to face him.

He gripped my upper forearms, leaning in to press his nose against mine. He leaned in, chuckling lightly. His mouth was mere centimeters from mine, his breath heavy against my lips. I breeched the gap between us, leaning in to press my lips to his.

He pulled away, chuckling mirthfully, teasing me even more. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, then reached out his other hand to spin the ball in the air. A soft tune, something orchestral, low, slow, and sweet, began to fill the air.

"May I have this dance?" he put both hands on my lower back and I put my hands on both of his shoulders. We swayed in the wind once more, stepping to the music, shuffling our feet gently. The music was pretty and dainty, easy to dance to. This was so much more different than the night they first danced, in the crowded ballroom with loud music and dizzying actions.

I smiled at the idea of us dancing; he led me with ease and I followed willingly as we glided along the rose garden as if on air. The music floated next to us, dancing along, making my grin widen. We danced until we could barely move our feet. Then we collapsed into the rose bed again and almost instantly fell asleep. The last thing I remembered was his hand, gently wiping a smudge of dirt from my check, before we drifted off, wrapped in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13 : JS : 'Good' Morning

I woke up as the sun was gently rising to the sky, spreading soft rays of golden light among the roses. We laid on a bed of petals and leaves, barely any space between our bodies. Sarah was on her side, and I shifted myself to lay the same way, spooning Sarah's body. I twined my fingers in her beautiful locks of chocolate hair, pulling it away from her neck gently. She did not stir, and I leaned in, planting light kisses along her neck, hoping to wake her.

She smiled in her sleep, reaching up to brush me away with her hand as if I were an irritating fly. I pressed in close to her, pulling one hand from her neck to latch around her stomach. I worked my mouth up to her own and her emerald eyes fluttered open.

She turned her head away and I continued to run my lips along her jaw. "Jareth…" she murmured. The way she said my name killed me – I loved how her voice sounded, and when she said my name it sent shivers up my spine.

I did not know I felt like this for her until she entered my labyrinth. She was so determined, so free, so desirable in my eyes. I had waited for her to say the right words for two years after she won the labyrinth. I had waited for her to love me the way I loved her; I would wait for her as long as she wanted to.

Ugh, I cursed myself in my mind. I sounded soft and mushy – and who would follow a foolish, love-struck king of the goblins? Of course, the goblins were pretty submissive and would follow if anyone commanded, but it would only take a little for them to trail behind another leader.

Sarah interrupted my thoughts, slowly sitting up to lean back on her elbows. I adjusted my position to the same she had, tilting my head to look at her. She blinked at me, slowly, then got up without a word and walked away.

I crinkled my forehead, confused, but I would not chase after her like some sort of dog. She would come back when she wished to.

77.,77.,77.,77.,77.,77.,77.,

I raced back to my room, immediately stripping myself of the clothes I wore when I got there. I left them in a pile on the floor, leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. I let one tear fall as I slid down the wall to sit on the floor, knees pulled to my chest, arms clutching my knees.

The feel of bare skin against bare skin was awkward for me, and the marble floors were cold and somewhat dusty. I buried my head between my knees, my hair settling around me in a frenzied nest, full of dirt. I felt the tears continue as I tried to breathe evenly.

I couldn't believe I had done that – I hadn't wanted it, yet I had. I asked for it, I was granted it, but did I want it in the long run? It was all so confusing! I felt I should hate him, for attempting to steal my brother, yet I could not force myself to despise him. He was a different man when we were together, caring and laughing, cracking jokes and smiling all the time. I loved it, and I hated myself for that.

Standing up suddenly, I wiped the tears with the heels of my palms. I walked carefully around the room, bare feet hardly making any noise against the cool tile as I made my way to the bathroom. I pulled open the door and stepped into the rectangular room.

I seated myself on the edge of the tub and ran the water, grabbing a glass container of pink gel and dumping the contents into the water. It immediately turned the water a translucent, pale pink and filled the tub halfway with bubbles.

I grimaced as I slid into the water, letting the sudden warmness shock me into awareness. I needed to focus on getting clean, then I could focus on Jareth. I finished my bath more quickly than I would have normally and stepped out, wrapping in a thick towel before opening the door and entering my bedroom once again.

I bent over the cabinet, rummaging around in the drawers for the baggiest clothing I could find. I clutched the towel at the top as it slid a little; yanking it upward, which resulted in its rising over my hips in a quite annoying fashion. I sighed, trying to straighten it without dropping the pile of clothes I had picked up.

I was unaware of a presence until a little cough spun me around. Jareth lounged on my bed, eyes bright as he watched me. I frowned and he raised his eyebrows in a 'what-did-I-do-I'm-innocent' kind of look. I rolled my eyes and dropped the towel, grinning wickedly before turning around quickly and slipping into the articles of clothing I had picked out.

There I was, teasing him again. I was being an enabler for gosh sakes! I quickly pulled myself into undergarments and wriggled into a pair of loose, wrinkled blue jeans. I turned around and cursed myself, scanning the clothing-littered floor with my eyes.

"Blast! Where did I put that shirt?" I snapped, kicking around the jeans that were in my way. There was no reply, and slowly I looked up to my bed. Eyes twinkling, he dangled the gray tee-shirt with one finger, almost lazily. I parted my lips to speak but he beat me to it.

"Looking for this, Sarah?" he drawled.

"Yes!" I growled, stomping towards the bed to reach out for the shirt. He pulled it away, grinning.

"Do you need it?" he asked, teasing me again.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, tapping my foot against the floor. I tried to look angry – I wasn't, really, he was just toying with me – but I couldn't go around without a shirt. "Yes, I need it. I am not going to walk around topless!" I snarled.

He grinned and spun the shirt around on his finger. "Oh, but I would love to see that." He purred. "How much, exactly, do you need this shirt?" he taunted.

I tapped my fingers against my elbow and huffed in frustration. "This…" I took a quick step forward and lunged for the shirt, while crying "Much!"

I snatched the shirt with ease, hooking it on my fingers and clutching it to my chest. I had only one knee on the bed, my other leg dangling off the edge. I pulled myself up to sit on my knees, barely a centimeter from Jareth's side. His eyes sparkled as he looked up at me, fixing his hands on my hips as I worked the shirt over my head.

He continued to grin as I gave a final tug. The grey material seemed to be tighter, more stretched over my chest, and I glared down at him. He tried to look innocent, shrugging his shoulders as his smile widened. I rolled my eyes at him, moving my hands to slide his off of my hips.

"Change the shirt back." I commanded, starting to get up. "Or I'll change it myself!"

He grabbed my waist again and pulled me on top of him. "I like it the way it is now…" he whined, and I couldn't help but laugh with him. I pressed my knees against his sides and crouched above him, leaning down slowly as he restrained himself from sitting up to meet my lips with his own.

Just as our lips were about to collide, a piercing scream split the morning and I moaned, sliding down my head to place it on his chest. "The baby…" I complained, then rolled off of him to lay on my side.

Evanescence's cries could be heard from a few rooms over, hollering from the study. I sighed and got up, running a hand through my hair and grabbing a pair of slippers to slide into. Jareth got up as well, following me to the study where she was in the crib, wriggling around and wailing her heart out.

I went to pick her up, cradling her in my arms as she continued to flail about. I turned to Jareth, eyes wide and heart pounding, barely able to hear myself above her noise. I looked down at her reddened face and few tousled wisps of blonde hair. I looked back up at the Goblin King, my voice rising in panic.

"I don't know what she wants!" I wailed with her, trying my hardest to calm her down. I rocked her, burped her, even checked her diaper, but nothing worked. The noise was giving me a headache and the room suddenly seemed to be closing in around me.

"I don't know what to do either!" He replied, his face a mask of annoyance. "Give me a minute!" He sped from the room, stepping out into the hallway and down the stairs. I ran to the railing as he passed under it, heading out of the throne room and to the main entrance.

"Don't leave me here alone!" I cried, my calls lost in the sound of the babe's crying. "Oh, Evan, shush, please, please, just be quiet!" I begged, continuing to rock her, trying to sound calm and soothing.

She was little, too little to carry around on my hip, and I was stuck standing, holding her in my arms and attempting to calm her. I was on the verge of tears myself when Jareth popped next to me, frightening her, which made her louder.

I was about to snap at him when I saw what he held in his hands: a bottle. Why hadn't I thought of it before? She was hungry! That was it!

I gently coaxed her into sucking the bottle, sighing as she was silenced. "That was… insane." I breathed, watching as she finished the last of the formula. I took the bottle away and tossed it at Jareth as she let out a little yawn and stretched, closing her eyes with satisfaction.

Carefully, I carried her back to the room and settled her into the crib, tiptoeing away. It was crazy for me to think I could care for her, but who else was going to do it?

I slid back to Jareth's side, linking my arm in his, leaning against his side. It was surprising, how he seemed to age depending on his mood. When I saw him, he was mainly an eighteen-year-old, but now he seemed older, more like a middle-aged man. I frowned, but tried to hide it; I wasn't going to let any thoughts that seemed sad confuse me and ruin my days.

"So…" I started, and he looked down at me, his gaze softening and his appearance more of the one I normally saw. "What are we going to do today?"

A clever smirk began to pull up the corners of his mouth, but it was soon wiped away with another round of Evanescence's cries.

"Well, that answers that question…" He tried to joke.

"Uugh!" I moaned, throwing my head back in a harmonizing wail. "It's not fair!"

Before he could say anything, I pointed a stern finger at him. "Don't you dare say anything, mister!" I hissed, and he popped away with barely a sound. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the study, where I was bound to stay the day with the baby.

Author's note: I'm so sorry I haven't written in a while! I've got so many stories to update, it's driving me nuts! I'll try to update as much as I can, most likely I will have this finished by the end of this month or next month.

In reply to someone's comment: You're right, I did get the characters wrong – on purpose. I like to use my own versions of the characters. So I changed the family's names, Jareth's appearance, and Sarah's personality. Hope you don't mind…

I'm listening to the Labyrinth soundtrack and thinking about Halloween – I plan on being Sarah or some sort of Goblin Queen. I'm going to go draw my costume and hopefully have another chapter up by Monday. Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me this far!


	14. Chapter 14 : Narrator : Nothing Left

It had been days since she was there, endless hours full of caring for the child and spending time sketching Jareth. There were only a few hours to sleep a day, and she was often rudely awoken by either a hungry baby or a hungry Jareth – and though she didn't entirely mind the second option, it was tiring.

She was worn out, spent, weary of her life. Although she hated to admit it, she wished to go home, to be back with Toby and in the comfort of her small house, where she could not get lost. She would miss the child and the King, but she would not miss the unrest, the never ending stress and fatigue.

After a few days of sleepless nights, the effect it had on her was apparent. One night in particular was the night she became undone. Jareth, being the slightly mischievous boy that he was at heart, had snuck into her bedroom to find her tossing and turning in a fit of bad dreams. Silently, he slipped into the bed next to her, reaching out a hand to caress her cheek softly. Suddenly, she was sitting bolt upright and breathing rapidly.

"Darling Sarah, what is it that frightens you so?" He murmured as her glassed eyes stared past him. She was not awake, and yet not asleep. He pressed her back down against the bed, but her eyes were still wide open and scared. Under her eyes were dark black and blue bags, and her face seemed to have aged. She twitched, and he ran his hand through her hair, coming away with a few chocolate strands that had fallen out. It appeared as though the stress was making her age prematurely – and it had only been a few days for her in the underground. What would a few years do to her?

He sighed and left the room as Sarah drifted back off. He did not speak to her about it in the morning, but she remembered he had come to her. It was barely an hour after he left that the baby started to cry, jerking Sarah awake once again to go and tend to her. She could barely manage to stand, her body was so exhausted.

At breakfast, she merely scooted food around on her plate, and refused to say anything to Jareth, who was even more concerned at her odd behavior. He didn't do anything, though, except ask that the goblins keep an eye on Sarah, in case she needed any extra help.

She trudged along through the day, tired and weighed down with heavy spirits. Thoughts of returning home filled her mind and she silently wept. Tears splattered the pages of her journal and writing smeared but she couldn't stop. She had to get it out of her system.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a while. So much has happened – you wouldn't believe it (if you were real). Jareth… he has stopped calling. I wished myself away and he granted my wish. I live with him in his castle, with a baby. No, it's not ours. A frustrated mother wished her away, and Jareth allowed me to keep her. _

_Oh, she's so beautiful. Her little face is so round and pale, with chubby little cheeks. Her eyes are wide and I love the way her fingers curl up when she's napping. When I look at her, I can only describe her as innocence, as graceful beauty, and I find myself loving her even more every day._

_That scares me. _

_I can't bring myself to love her as much as I should. I am her surrogate mother now but… I don't want to be. She tires me so! Her constant crying during the day and Jareth's want of attention at night… they are going to be the end of me! Oh, I wish to go home! _

_But… I don't? _

_I want to go back to my life of ease but I will miss them. I haven't had time to see Hoggle or Ludo or Sir Diddymus at all, really! Jareth expects so much of me and I wish to give him all he asks for – undying love, unquenched lust for him, whatever it is he wants – but I can't bring myself to do that! Am I a horrible person? I have slept with him, even, but I do not love him as much as I want to. I can't bring myself to trust him!_

_I'm a monster._

_I'm a monster who wants to crawl back under its bed._

_I just want to go home. I want to go back to life and sort things out. Maybe someday I can face him again, give him every single thing that he asks for, of my own accord. Please, Jareth, let me go home…_

It was as the ink flowed onto the page of that last word that he appeared. She was kneeling on the floor, sobbing over the book. He knelt down to pick up the journal and she didn't refuse. He quickly read over the page and his heart fell.

Without a word, he pulled over a chair and sat down, tugging her up into his lap, where she curled against his chest, finally looking like the frightened child she was. His cold eyes offered no emotion for her to find comfort in, but his arms offered her solace and his coldness was like a blanket.

"Sarah…" he murmured, running his fingers through her hair. "You can't go back."

All she offered as a shudder and a whimper, dropping his heart lower. He wouldn't allow her to leave; he wasn't done with her, not yet, not ever. He had to lie.

"Sarah… there is nothing left…" He whispered, feeling like a bigger monster than she was.

She poked her head up, almost slipping out of his grasp at the sudden movement. "What?" she choked out, shaking her head, tear-stained cheeks flushed with confusion and fear. "That can't be right!"

"Sarah… it's true. You've been here too long, the world you knew is gone. All of your peers – they are now at least trice your age. Your mother and father are on their deathbed, Toby can't even remember your name." With every word, he winced inside, but his selfishness had caught him. Sarah was his; nothing would take her away from him. "Sarah, there is nothing left."

"No!" it was an anguished cry, the blood-curdling shriek of a woman in utter pain. "No, you're lying! That's impossible; I've only been here a few days! You're _wrong_!"

She tried to get out of his grasp, tried to run, tried to hide. He would not relinquish his hold on her, no matter how much she hit him, no matter how many words of hatred flowed from her mouth; he simply clenched her to him tighter.

After many minutes of her worthless fight, she relaxed into him, curling against him once more while shuddering sobs racked her body. Over and over she mumbled one word: "No, no, no!"

It was a wonder how he managed to ignore the guilt that was threatening to eat him alive. He just continued on with his lies and forgot about the pain he had caused. "I'm sorry, Sarah, so, so sorry…" he whispered. "I cannot let you go back; it will only cause you more harm. Do you understand, dearest?"

His gentle voice was a lullaby and it seemed to soothe the sobbing creature, who lifted her head and nodded, the tears leaving a dried plaster on her cheeks. "I understand." Her voice was cracked and silent, barely audible. Slowly, he released her, picking her up to carry her from the study.

They reached her bedroom, where he laid her gently down before collapsing beside her. It was barely five minutes before she cried herself to sleep, and only a few minutes after that did he allow himself to escape his guilty conscience… but it was only for a few hours.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been a while! Don't worry, another chapter will be up soon. Give me a day or so. :)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15:S:Sweet Escape & Deadly Roses

My eyes snapped open and I took a moment to realize where I was. I was lying on my side in a bed, but I wasn't alone. A body curled next to mine, spooning me. I could feel it breathing, feel hands that cupped my ass the legs that pressed against the backs of mine. It took another few seconds for me to realize who it was, and even then I was shocked.

If he was there… then last night wasn't a dream… I couldn't think straight. Other thoughts kept popping up – mainly memories of what he had told me, memories of the muffled words that caused my demise. Nothing was left for me. Everything I loved was gone, everything except Jareth and the baby, that is…

Tears threatened to overcome me again and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block them. I slid from the bed quietly, hoping that the Goblin King would not wake; he didn't. My heart felt as though it had plummeted to my feet, and I could barely move myself along. I didn't know what I was doing, where I was going, all I wanted to do was escape.

I wanted to escape my thoughts, escape the fact that my life is over, escape life. My feet moved of their own accord, dragging me to the balcony where I leaned my hips against the cold marble and looked down at the ever-growing garden below.

The cobblestone path was looking quite friendly this morning, and the roses were already dripping blood. The way they looked up at me… it was as if the flowers, the labyrinth, the ground so far away, were calling to me. I leaned over, inhaling deeply, as if I could smell the roses from here. I always loved the scent of roses…

A noise of rustling sheets was heard but it did not affect me. I gripped the cool marble in my hands and lifted a foot up, stretching my hamstrings as much as I could until I could push myself up. Years of gymnastics taught me how to balance, and I thanked Brandi for that one thing.

Thinking of my stepmother sent a stabbing pain into my heart. As much as I despised her, I found some small amount of love for her in my heart. Where was she now? On her deathbed like Jareth had said? Did she think of me?

"Sarah!" He called, and I turned my head to look at him, putting my arms out to balance myself. He stood, ghostly pale, in the doorway. His hair was mussed up and his eyes were wide, silver quarters. I shook my head at him when he tried to step forward, and he stopped.

"No, Jareth. Please, don't." I whispered, unsure of if he could hear me over the rush of wind and the light pattering of rain. Already my hair was stringy and my vision blurred – but maybe I couldn't see because of the salty tears that streamed from me. No matter.

"I can't do this anymore. I want to go home, but there is no home. I don't want to stay here, please, just let me die." I choked out, resisting the urge to scream – there would be time for that at a later date. "Just let me fall, let me die, let me escape!"

I didn't think. I should have, but I didn't. Already my bare feet were sliding on the slippery marble and it was too late. I flailed my arms as I crashed through the air, screaming. I could see Jareth run to the balcony, and I watched the crystal orb hurl towards me.

"Save me!" I wanted to scream. I didn't get the chance. I hit the ground before the glass hit me. The last thing I remembered was the sound of a crystal shattering and a man's heart breaking. The last thing I saw were my roses, my blood, my gleaming glass bubble. The sweet perfume of roses and a summer's evening caused me to smile, and I imagined myself once more before my will to live left me; a dribble of blood escaped my lips and I pursed them as one would after applying lip gloss, spreading the thickness over my mouth. I always did think I looked good in red. That was where it all ended.


End file.
